Jag Älskar dig!
by LillGrodan
Summary: Efter en underbar natt tillsammans Försvinner Sasuke för att ansluta sig till Orochimaru. Naruko som då blir sårad lämnar byn för att "träna" med Jiraya när hon egentligen lämnar byn för att föda sina två ofödda tvillingar. SasuXfemnaru
1. Prolog

Wohooo! Min första fanfiction på Svenska :DD

Midori: Grattis! *klappar händerna*

LG: *Bugar* Tackar, tackar och jag hoppas att dem som läser denna fanfiction kommer att tycka om den~

Midori: För annars... får dem akta sig när dem sover *J*

LG: -.-'' du kommer alltid köra med den eller hur?

Midori: Jepp :3

Varningssaken: LillGrodan äger inte serien Naruto, hon äger inte heller karaktärerna. Hon äger bara själva berättelsen och de ofödda barnen :D

* * *

><p>PROLOG<p>

– UZUMAKI NARUKO VAD I HELA FRIDEN TROR DU ATT DU HÅLLER PÅ MED? Hördes en mans röst skrika igenom den mörka skogen. Mannen, som var vithårig såg riktigt förbannad ut där han tittade på en person som var en bit ifrån honom. Flickan, som var blond, tittade upp på honom och log osäkert.

– Tränar Ero-senin, eftersom du vägrar lära mig något, sa hon till den vithåriga mannen. Den vithåriga mannen, som flickan, Naruko, kallade för Ero-senin tittade strängt på henne.

– Kanske för att du inte är i läget för att varken träna, sa Ero-senin, som egentligen hette Jiraya, till sin Guddotter.

– Vadå inte i läget...? Sa den blonda flickan, Uzumaki Naruko, surt till honom.

Jiraya blängde på henne innan han snabbt tog tag i hennes arm och tvingade henne att sitta ner för att än en gång skälla ut henne.

– Naruko, du är bara 14 år gammal men du väntar redan tvillingar. Detta skadar din kropp väldigt mycket och om du tror att träning kan göra allt bättre så har du fel unga flicka. Träningen sliter bara på din kropp och det betyder att dina chanser att överleva dina barns födsel blir allt sämre och sämre för varje gång du tränar och det vet du…

Naruko suckade och började ointresserat leka lite med gräset som var framför henne. Hon visste redan om allt de här. Både Jiraya och Tsunade hade gått igenom det med henne när hon hade fått meddelandet att hon var gravid med tvillingar. Men att ta ifrån det hon älskade? Dem hade helt enkelt gått för långt. Träning skadade varken henne eller hennes ofödda tvillingar, det visste hon redan, eller snarare sagt det kände hon. Hon log vid tanken på att hennes ofödda barn gillade träning. Dem kanske, precis som hon villa bli bra ninjor och kanske till och med få samma dröm som henne, att bli Hokage.

Naru log förväntansfullt och lade sin hand över sin mage. Hon hoppades att allt skulle bli bra. Att hennes tvillingar skulle komma friska till världen. Att hon skulle bli en bra mamma till dem. Att dem skulle se ut som henne fast hon ville att dem också skulle se ut som deras pappa. Att barnen aldrig skulle fråga vem deras pappa egentligen var eller vart han var. Om dem gjorde det skulle hon alltid ljuga för dem och säga att han dog innan dem föddes. Hon skulle aldrig, aldrig i hela deras liv berätta sanningen om deras pappa. Hon kunde helt enkelt inte göra det, säga vem han var, kanske på grund utav hur mycket han hade sårat henne. På grund av att han lämnat henne efter den där natten dem haft tillsammans.

Hon tittade sårat ner i marken när hon tänkte tillbaka till natten, deras natt...

FLASHBAAAAACK

_Knack! Knack!_

_Naruko öppnade dörren och tittade ut på den mörkhåriga killen som stod utanför dörren. Han var genomblöt och blicken han gav henne gjorde att hon steg åt sidan för att släppa in honom i huset. Han steg in i huset, men efter att hon stängt dörren efter honom tog han tag i hennes armar och drog henne intill sig._

– _Naruko, viskade han hest innan hans läppar mötte hennes._

_Hjärtat slog en volt i bröstet på henne och hon besvarade kyssen och stängde långsamt ögonen och drog sina armar runt hans hals. Vattnet droppade ner på hennes armar och hans tröja hade redan blött ner hennes där de stod omslingrade, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon ville ha honom. Hon ville ha honom nu. Innan allt var försent och han kanske blev tagen av någon annan. _

_Han tryckte upp henne mot väggen och hans händer letade sig in i hennes tröja. Värmen spred sig inne i henne när han rörde skinnet på hennes mage. _

_Hon stönade lågt till när hans hand drog sig uppåt mot hennes bröst. Med andra handen drog han bort hennes tröja och sedan sin egen. Hennes händer letade sig neråt hans rygg och lade sig tillrätta vid överkanten av hans byxor._

_Hon avbröt kyssen och andades tungt och tittade upp på honom._

– _Jag behöver dig, viskade hon mellan andetagen. Han log mot henne och drog snabbt med henne till hennes sovrum där han försiktigt sänkte henne ner i sängen._

– _Är du säker? Viskade han hest i hennes öra. Hon bet sig i läppen och nickade. Hon var säker, säkrare kunde man inte vara._

_Han log lite och sänkte sina läppar mot hennes hals och började bita och suga i den. Hon stönade och bet sig i läppen för att inte släppa ut några fler ljud. _

_Han höjde sitt huvud och tittade ner på henne och log._

– _Låt mig höra din röst, jag vill höra din röst, sa han och med dem ordet släppte hon taget om sina läppar med sina tänder innan han sänkte huvudet igen och slickade henne från halsen ner till hennes högra bröst. _

_Hans ena hand drog snabbt av henne, hennes shorts medan den andra knäppte loss hennes BH. Medan han gjorde det knäppte hon upp och drog av honom hans egna byxor och sedan hans kalsonger. Hennes blick vandrade ner till hans hårdhet (xD) och hon bet sig lite i läppen innan hon tog tag i den med sin högra hand och började "pumpa". Han stönade lågt till och drog av hennes trosor och tittade sedan hungrigt på henne._

– _Jag vill vara inuti dig. Jag vill vara inuti dig nu, sa han hest och tittade frågande på henne. Hon bet sig lite i läppen och nickade sedan. Nu eller aldrig! Tänkte hon. Hon skulle nu förlora sin oskuld till killen som hon älskade, älskade av hela sitt hjärta._

_Hon släppte taget om hans hårdhet och han täckte hennes läppar i en passionerad kyss innan han långsamt gled in i henne._

_Smärtan fördes igenom hennes kropp när han gjorde det och hon kände hur tårarna rann nerför kinden. Hon släppte taget om kyssen och stönade till. Han var stilla, så att hon kunde vänja sig vid honom._

– _Du... Du kan röra dig, fick hon fram och han började långsamt röra sig._

_In, ut, in, ut var det. Hon stönade varje gång han tryckte sig in i henne, längre och längre in hela tiden. Det gjorde ont, men efter ett tag kunde hon känna den där känslan som det stod om i skrollar och det som Kakashi-sensei hade berättat om. Det kändes skönt och hon tänkte inte ens på att dem hade glömt kondomen._

– _Naru... Naru… NARUKO! Utbrast han när han kom i henne. Hon bet sig i läppen med hans namn smet sig mellan hennes läppar när hon själv kom (?)._

_Han kollapsade bredvid henne och gav henne en snabb kyss innan han log mot henne. Hon log svagt tillbaka innan hon långsamt slöt ögonen och for in i drömmarnas värld._

_När hon sedan vaknade morgonen därefter var han inte där. Platsen han legat på var tom och det kändes kallt. Ett tag efter hörde hon Sakura berätta att han inte längre fanns kvar i staden och att dem skickat folk för att ta honom tillbaka. Men dem kom inte tillbaka med honom, dem kom ensamma. Han kom inte tillbaka till henne._

_Den mesta dels av tiden tills hon själv lämnade staden så grät hon. Hon grät efter honom, ville ha honom tillbaka i sitt liv. Men han skulle inte komma tillbaka. Sasuke Uchiha skulle aldrig komma tillbaka i hennes liv igen. Eller det var i alla fall vad hon trodde... _

* * *

><p>Le fini~<p>

_LG: Jag rodnar fortfarade O/O_

_Midori. För att du skrev en sexschen som Shimu skrattade åt?_

_LG: Jaaaa~ /_

_Midori: *suck* Snälla ge den lilla Grodan några rewievs så att hon inte börjar gråta också =_=  
><em>


	2. Ch 1: Keiko and Kaoru

Kapitel 1: Keiko och Kaoru!

NORMAL POV

– Kämpa Naruko! Du kan göra det här! Hejade en mans röst på henne.

Smärtan var olidlig och Naruko kramade hårt om Ryuuseis hand. Hon bet sig i läppen och tog i. Det kändes som hon skulle dö och just i detta ögonblick kände hon att hon aldrig igen ville bli gravid och föda barn.

– Jag ser huvudet! Där kom axeln, sa läkaren glatt där hon var mellan benen på Naruko.

– Det går bra Naruko, du är jätte duktig, manade Ryuusei på och kysste henne på pannan.

Naruko log lite och tryckte till lite till. Ett barn skrik hördes och hon såg en av personerna klippa av något och gå iväg med den skrikande saken. Hennes barn, hennes första barn. Hon log och glömde nästan bort att det inte var över än, hon hade fortfarande ett barn till att föda.

– Nu vill jag att vi gör samma sak, okej? Frågade läkaren och gav henne en orolig blick.

Naruko nickade fast hon bara ville därifrån, hålla i sitt barn och bara titta på det. Hon ville ha sitt barn och ville absolut inte vara med om mer smärta. Men hon hade inget val utan fortsatte att krysta och efter 20 minuter hördes ytligare ett barnskrik och en annan person klippte av navelsträngen och tog barnet för att torka av det.

– Du gjorde det Naruko! Utbrast Ryuusei och log glatt ner på henne. Hon log svagt tillbaka och slappnade av lite. Det var över.

– Grattis Uzumaki-san, du har blivit mamma till en flicka och en pojke, sa en av "sköterskorna" som kom fram och gav henne hennes två barn.

Naruko tittade ner på dem och log. Dem var så vackra, så skörda, där de låg i hennes famn med slutna ögon.

– Jag… jag... Jag har blivit pappa... Eller jag har blivit styvpappa, sa Ryuusei glatt och smekte en av tvillingarna, flickan, över kinden med sitt pekfinger. Naruko log upp mot honom och log innan hon kysste honom mjukt.

– Jag har blivit mamma! Sa hon glatt, fast svagt till honom innan hon somnade.

NÅGRA ÅR SENARE~

– Mamma, mamma är vi framme snart? Och varför kunde inte pappa följa med? Hördes en liten flickas röst genom skogen.

Kort därefter hördes ett skratt och den 16 åriga Uzumaki Naruko tittades leende mot sin lilla flicka.

– Snart Keiko, snart, och Ryuusei kan bara inte överge sin by gumman, sa den vithåriga mannen som gick bredvid Naruko.

Den lilla, flickan log stort mot sin morfar och vände sig om mot sin tvilling bror.

När man såg de båda barnen kunde man inte tro att de båda 4 åringarna var tvillingar.

Keiko, som var den äldste, hade svart hår uppsatt i en hästsvans som hoppade upp och ner medan hon gick. Hon hade ärvt sina vackra blåa ögon från sin mor och precis som sin mor fanns det alltid glädje i de blåa ögonen. Hennes läppar var alltid i ett ständigt leende och man kunde se att hon hade ADHD eftersom hon absolut inte kunde sitta still utan ville alltid vara i ständig rörelse, även när hon sov.

Hennes bror däremot, Kaoru, var den tystlåtne av tvillingarna och hade faktiskt inte sagt ett ord sedan han föddes, det enda han faktiskt sa var ordet "Mamma" och det använde han bara när han ville något eller när han grät, vilket inte heller var så ofta. Kaoru hade ärvt sin mors blonda hår som totalt trotsade gravitationslagen med sin rufsighet. Hans ögon hade den typiska Uchiha färgen, svarta. Han gick hand i hand med sin syster och tittade för det mesta dels ner i marken medan han lät sin syster leda vägen för honom. Han var en väldig blyg pojke och brukade alltid gömma sig bakom sin mammas ben när dem träffade någon ny person, helt olikt sin syster som alltid glatt presenterade sig och började fråga frågor till personen.

Naruko log stort. Hon var stolt över dem, hon var stolt över sina egna barn och var glad över att dem aldrig hade frågat efter sin pappa, fast det kanske var för att dem trodde att Ryuusei var deras riktiga far fastän ingen av dem riktigt liknade honom. Men hon visste att dem skulle börja fråga varför dem inte liknade sin far när dem blev äldre.

Dem var på väg hem, hem till Konoha, efter mer än 4 år därifrån hade hon äntligen bestämt att ta med sig barnen till sitt barndoms hem. Men hon hade något annat att skylla på också. Akatsuki var efter dem som galningar och nu när hon hade två stycken 4 åringar ville hon inte möta på någon av dem eftersom hon inte ville sätta sina tvillingar i fara.

Hon ville inte återvända till Konoha medan Keiko och Kaoru var bäbisar, hon ville egentligen inte ta med dem till Konoha alls, eftersom hon inte ville att dem skulle höra folk kalla deras mamma för; "Monster". Dessutom ville hon inte lämna Ryuusei, som hade varit hennes bästa vän under slutet av graviditeten och sedan blivit mannen hon älskade och ville dela resten av sitt liv med. Även fast hennes tankar fortfarande var kvar på Sasuke.

Efter ca 10 minuter kunde hon se dem stora portarna in till staden torna upp sig framför skogen. Dem var framme. Hon gick fram till Keiko och Kaoru. Tvillingarna släppte taget om varandras händer och tog tag i deras mammas utsträckta händer. Dem kände att hon var nervös och undrade båda varför men dem vågade inte fråga henne.

Keiko tittade upp på porten som var nu framför dem och log stort. Medan hennes bror bara gav porten en liten blick innan han tittade ner i marken igen.

– Mamma! Mamma! Mamma! Visst är vi framme nu? Visst är det där Konoha? Frågade Keiko hypert till sin mor och log.

Naruko log tillbaka mot sin dotter och nickade.

– Ja, Keiko gumman, det där är Konoha, sa hon.

Dem gick in genom porten och både Naruko och Jiraya gav dem chokade portvakterna en nick. Dem var tillbaka.

– Vi bör genast bege oss till Tsunade, sa Jiraya till Naruko och hon nickade nervöst mot honom.

– Det har du rätt i, mumlade hon och log sedan mot sina barn. Redo för att träffa Mormor?

Keiko sken upp och Kaoru tittade upp mot sin mor och ett litet svagt leende visade sig på hans läppar. Dem ville träffa sin Mormor nu. Både deras mamma och morfar hade berättat mycket om henne och nu ville dem bara träffa henne och krama om henne och självklart fråga henne en massa saker (iaf Keiko ville det 8D).

Naruko skrattade till och dem alla fyra gick till det stora, röda huset där Hokagen bodde och jobbade. När dem kommit upp för alla trapporna knackade dem på dörren.

Dörren öppnades och Naruko stelnade till när hon tittade rakt in i sin gamla senseis ansikte. Hon svalde lite och log sedan svagt mot honom.

– Kakashi-sensei, det var länge sen, sa hon lite osäkert. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra eller hur han skulle reagera på att hon där, stod framför honom efter 4 år.

Kakashi tittade chokat på henne, sen på Jiraya och sen drogs hans ögon neråt på Keiko och Kaoru. Man kunde se, även fast masken var i vägen, att han öppnade sin mun för att säga något.

– Släpp in oss Kakashi, sa Jiraya otåligt och Kakashi nickade och steg åt sidan för dem så att dem kunde gå in i rummet. Så fort Naruko steg in i rummet stelnade hon till.

Det var fyra andra personer i rummet (jag räknar inte med Kakashi): Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune och… Uchiha Sasuke...


	3. Chapter 2: Allt börjar!

LillGrodan: Aaaah~ andra kapitlet är klart och jag har fått en review om att en person tyckte att ffen var bra och att jag skulle fortsätta på den *lycklig*

Midori: Toppen nu försvinner hon i drömlandet igen *suck*

Varningsgrejeeen~: Lillgrodan äger inte serien Naruto, det enda hon äger är sina Oc(?) Ryuuichi, Keiko och Kaoru och såklart ffens "berättelse"

Lillgrodan: Trevlig läsning ^^

* * *

><p>Kapitel 2 Allt börjar!<p>

SASUKES POV

Mitt hjärta stannade när jag såg henne. När jag såg henne komma in och hennes blonda långa hår, längre än vad det var när jag senast såg henne, och när jag såg hennes underbara blåa ögon spärras upp när hennes blick föll på mig.

Hon var vacker slående vacker och jag hade mina ögon bara på henne. Jag märkte inte alls dem andra blickarna som såg frågade på henne, eller dem små händerna som höll hennes.

– Sasuke, fick hon till slut fram och mitt hjärta slog en till volt.

– Vad? Det ser ut som du sett ett spöke, sa jag retsamt och gav henne ett av mina berömda Uchiha flin.

Hennes ansiktsuttryck ändrades. Chocken övergick till ilska och hon släppte taget om dem små händerna (som Sasuke fortfarande inte märkt) och stampade fram till mig.

När hon väl kommit fram till mig såg jag hennes hand höjas och efter det kände jag smärtan i kinden när hon slog mig över ansiktet med handen med all sin styrka.

– Om du tror att allt ska bli bra igen Uchiha efter att du lämnat mig, så har du fel! skrek hon till honom och vände på klacken och gick tillbaka mot dörren.

– Naruko! vänta! hördes en röst bakom oss och jag tittade tillbaka mot Tsunade-Sama (... jag fattar inte heller varför han säger -sama *skratt*).

NARUKOS POV

– Naruko! vänta!

Jag vände mig om mot Tsunade och blängde på henne. Jag ville hem, eller snarare sagt jag ville någonstans där Sasuke inte var.

– Vad Oba-chan? Undrade jag arg och blängde på Sasuke som flinade mot mig.

Tsunade suckade och skakade på huvudet och gav Jiraya en ursäktande blick över att Team 7 var i rummet.

– Sitt, beordrade Tsunade efteråt och pekade på soffan som stod i rummet.

Jag nickade surt och tog tag i Keikos och Kaorus händer och drog med dem till soffan och satte mig ner igen.

Tsunade gav Sasuke, Sakura och Kakashi en blick att sätta sig i soffan bredvid innan hon reste sig upp och slog sig ner i en av fåtöljerna.

Sakura satte sig ner och gav Keiko och Kaoru en blick och log lite mot dem.

– Naruko, vilka är det här?

Sasuke märkte genast att det inte bara var Jiraya som kommit med Naruko in i rummet och tittade chockat på de båda barnen som satt bredvid henne i soffan.

Jag gav Sakura ett snabbt leende och tittade ner på mina barn, mina underbara små barn som nu för första gången skulle träffa min bästa vän och... och deras far. Jag bet sig i läppen och hoppades att Keiko inte skulle fråga mig varför mannen som satt i soffan bredvid hade samma hårfärg som henne och samma ögon som Kaoru.

– Keiko, Kaoru presentera er nu för Moster Sakura.

Keiko sken upp i ett stort leende, medan Kaoru tittade tyst upp från golvet och tittade på den rosahåriga kvinnan som satt i soffan bredvid.

– Mitt namn är Uzumaki Keiko, 4 år och jag äääälskar färgen på ditt hår, sa hon glatt. Den sista kommentaren fick Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi och Sakura och skratta och le mot henne.

Blickarna vände sig sen mot Kaoru som gav sin syster en blick innan han återigen tittade ner i golvet.

SASUKES POV

– Mitt namn är Uzumaki Keiko, 4 år och jag äääälskar färgen på ditt hår, sa hon glatt. Den sista kommentaren fick Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi och Sakura och skratta och le mot henne.

Blickarna vände sig sen mot pojken som gav sin syster en blick innan han återigen tittade ner i golvet.

– Åååh! Det här är min tvilling Kaoru, han är också 4 år och han brukar inte säga så mycket, det enda han säger är mamma... och det säger han till mamma, sa Keiko glatt och log större.

Jag gav de båda barnen en blick och flickans blåa ögon och pojkens blonda hår som genast visade att dem båda barnen var Narukos.

Svartsjukan välde upp inom mig. Vem var fadern till barnen? Vem var det som hade rört MIN Naruko? (Avundsjuka är en synd min kära lilla Sasuke *creepy smile*)

SAKURAS POV

Jag log emot dem båda barnen, men samtidigt kunde jag inte fatta att Naruko hade fått barn. Att min bästa vän hade fått barn och att hon kallade mig för deras moster. Det gjorde mig jätte glad att hon gjort mig till deras moster och när jag såg på dem hoppades jag på att jag snart själv skulle få barn med mitt livs kärlek.

– Hur är det med er då? Hörde jag plötsligt Naruko fråga och jag tittade upp på henne och log.

– bara bra. Jag jobbar mer som med ninja nu på sjukhuset än att åka på uppdrag. Dessutom är jag förlovad, besvarade jag henne glatt och visade upp ringen på mitt finger. Naruko sken upp när hon hörde dem orden och såg ringen.

– GRATTIS! Vem är den lyckliga? Frågade hon retsamt och flinade liten. Jag rodnade till och Kakashi skrattade till lite. Mest på grund av att både mitt förhållande och min förlovning med min fästman kom som en överraskning.

– lova att inte skratta, sa jag och Naruko nickade.

– Jag är förlovad med Rock Lee

Det blev knäppt tyst i rummet och Naruko stirrade chockat på mig medan Keiko och Kaoru tittade undrande på sin mamma. Narukos öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den snabbt igen.

– Mamma, vem är Rock Lee? Undrade Keiko efter ett tags tystnad och Kaoru tittade intresserat på sin mor. Naruko tittade ner på dem och hennes chockade ansiktsuttryck ändrades till ett glatt.

– Grattis Sakura! Och gumman, Rock Lee är en gammal vän till mamma som ni ska få träffa senare ikväll, sa hon och log först mot Sakura och sen mot sina barn. Keiko log stort och nickade innan hon tittade ner på sina knutna händer och vinglade med sina ben.

– Mamma, hördes ett en svag röst och alla i hela rummet hoppade till och tittade sig omkring i rummet. Det visade sig att det var Kaoru som hade sagt ett av sina "mamma" ord. Naruko tittade ner på honom där han satt med handen i hennes tröja och ryckte och sa "mamma" hela tiden.

– Vad är det gubben? Är du trött? Undrade Naruko och drog med handen genom hans blonda rufsiga hår. Kaoru nickade svagt och släppte taget om sin mammas tröja. Jag log mot honom, mest på grund av att det han just gjort var uber gulligt.

– Ni kanske ska ta och vila lite inför kvällen, det har varit en lång resa, sa Tsunade. Har ni någonstans där ni kan bo?

Naruko skakade på huvudet åt den sista frågan. Vilket tydde på att hon inte längre bodde i lägenheten hon bott i innan hon lämnade Konoha. Jag sken upp lite när en ide for genom mitt huvud.

– Då kan ni väl bo med mig i Lee i vårt gästrum?

NORMAL POV

– Då kan ni väl bo med mig i Lee i vårt gästrum? Frågade Sakura.

Naruko tittade upp på henne och log tacksamt. Det var en bra ide, men Naruko ville helst inte inkräkta på Sakuras privatliv men tackade ändå ja till erbjudandet eftersom var hon rädd för att Sasuke skulle fråga om dem ville bo hos honom medan dem letade efter ett ställe att bo på. Och hon visste egentligen inte vad hennes känslor för honom var.

Sakura log och ställde sig upp ur soffan.

– Då måste vi nog gå om dem små gullungarna ska få lite sömn innan middagen, sa hon.

Naruko reste sig leendes upp och lyfte upp den trötte Kaoru och tittade sen frågande på Sakura. Sakura nickade när hon förstod vad Naruko ville och böjde sig ner och plockade upp Keiko från golvet, som gav ifrån sig ett glatt tjut och grabbade tag och Sakuras rosa hår och började leka med det.

NÅGRA MINUTER SENARE

– Jag är hemma, och jag har gäster med mig, ropade Sakura in i huset när hon öppnade dörren, fortfarande bärandes på den glade Keiko.

Naruko stirrade på huset och kunde inte tro sina ögon. Huset stod en bit utanför staden, men fortfarande innanför murarna. Det var ett tvåvåningshus med vita väggar och ett svart tak. Porten, var en stor svart dörr med pållare och tak över, där det var en balkong. Längst fram på balkongen var Konoha tecknet målat med svart färg.

– Gud vad vackert, mumlade Naruko och Sakura vände sig om och log emot henne.

– kom in, sa Sakura och gick in i huset. Naruko gick in efter tillsammans med en nu sovande Kaoru.

Lee kom in i hallen och sken upp när han fick syn på Naruko.

– NARUKO! MIN UNGE UNDERBARA VÄ...! han blev avbruten av Sakura som satte handen för hans mun och pekade på den sovande Kaoru. Lee tystnade tvärt och tittade chockat på pojken och sedan på flickan som var i hans fästmös famn.

– Det här är Keiko och Kaoru. Dem är Narukos tvillingar, sa Sakura och log mot Lee och sen mot Keiko som log stort tillbaka.

– Trevligt att träffas Keiko-Chan, sa Lee och skakade försiktigt Keikos hand.

– Låt mig visa er till gästrummet, sa Sakura och ledde dem uppför trappan och in i ett rum.

Det fanns 2 sängar i rummet, en dubbelsäng och en singelsäng, det fanns tre stycken nattduksbord varav bara två stycken hade en stor solros i en vas på sig, Narukos favoritblomma. Väggarna var ljus lila och golvet var ett ljust trägolv. Naruko log när hon kom in i rummet och bestämde sig att hon skulle måla sitt eget rum precis som det här rummet.

Hon gick fram till dubbelsängen och lade ner och bäddade ner Kaoru i sängen.

– Barnen tar dubbelsängen medan jag tar singelsängen, sa hon till Sakura som nickade och satte ner Keiko på sängen.

Keiko kröp fram till kudden och lade sig ner. Naruko log mot henne och bäddade ner henne och kysste sedan pannorna på både Keiko och Kaoru.

– God natt...

* * *

><p>LillGrodan: Woohooo~ nu ska jag ta och börja på börja min rättning av kapitel 3 =D och jag ursäktar mig för min dåliga gramatik. Jag fick bara G i svenska under grundskolan och jag börjar gymnasiet om... snart 4 veckor *depressed*<p>

Midori: Va glad att du slipper grundskolan, jag har 1 år kvar..

LillGrodan: Jag vet :3

Midori: Jag måste seriöst ta och sluta detta jobb... Rewiev gärna för att ge vår lilla författare här energi för att skriva denna ff ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Tårar och Prat!

LillGrodan: Tredje kapitlet~ :DD

Midori: Japp, och jag har ännu inte slutat detta jobb *emocorner*

LillGrodan: ... Midori-chan? är det något fel?

Midori: NÅGOT FEL? JAG VILL HA BETALT FÖR DETTA!

LillGrodan: Men du är min...

Midori: JAG BRYR MIG INTE JAG VILL HA BETALT!

LillGrodan: om..om jag skriver klart din ff...?

Midori: Den betalningen godtar jag..

Varningsgrejen: LillGrodan äger ej Serien Naruto, det enda hon äger är OCna Ryuuichi (han heter så va? (kommer inte ihåg :P )) Keiko och Kaoru och såklart ffens "berättelse"

LillGrodan: Trevlig läsning ^^

* * *

><p>Kapitel 3: Tårar och Prat!<p>

**NORMAL POV**

Klockan var 16.00 och det var två timmar kvar tills Naruko skulle, tillsammans med sina tvillingar, på middag tillsammans med rockie 9. Hon satt i soffan i Sakuras vardagsrum och väntade på att bli serverad te. Steg närmade sig och Sakura kom in i rummet med en bricka. Hon satt ner brickan och satte sig ner i fåtöljen som stod framför bordet och soffan. Naruko log mot henne, glad över att hennes bästa vän satt framför henne. Sakura var ju den enda personen som hon kunde prata med. Som förstod henne.

– Så, Vem är Keikos och Kaorus pappa? Frågade Sakura och tittade upp på Naruko. Naruko bet sig i läppen och tittade ner på sina knutna händer som låg i knät. Sakura märkte nervositeten och bestämde sig för börja gissa. Hon slöt ögonen och öppnade munnen för att säga det första namnet som kom fram:

– Det är Sasuke eller hur?

Naruko slöt ögonen och kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken. Sasuke, tänkte hon. Killen hon förut sett, som nu blivit till man. Mannen som kanske fortfarande hade hennes hjärta, mannen som var far till hennes barn. Sakura suckade och reste sig upp och satte sig ner bredvid Naruko i soffan och lade armarna om henne.

– Du tänker inte berätta för honom, eller hur?

Tårarna började rinna när dem orden kom ut ur Sakuras mun. Naruko hade aldrig trott att hon skulle behöva berätta för Sasuke att tvillingarna var hans. Och nu när han var där, tillbaka från Orochimaru, så visste hon inte hur hon skulle säga det, eller om hon ens ville berätta för honom att hon hade fött hans barn.

Naruko skakade på huvudet. Hon tänkte inte berätta för honom.

– Någon gång måste du berätta Naruko, det vet du, sa Sakura lugnande och strök med handen upp- och nerför Narukos rygg.

– Ja... jag... jag kan inte, snyftade Naruko fram och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

– Jag kan inte.

– Hur känner du då? Älskar du Sasuke fortfarande?

Naruko tittade upp på henne från händerna. Precis frågan hon själv ställt för sig själv många gånger. Älskade hon honom fortfarande? Eller hade hennes kärlek för Ryuusei blivit större än den hon haft för Sasuke? Vem älskade hon egentligen?

– Jag... ja... jag vet inte... Jag vet inte... Jag har ju Ryuusei så...

– Ryuusei? Undrade Sakura chokat och stirrade på henne. Hon kunde inte tro sina öron, Naruko älskade någon annan än Sasuke. Naruko log svagt mot Sakura medan bilder utav Ryuusei dök upp i huvudet.

– Han är min bästa vän, och mannen i mitt liv Sakura-Chan... Gud! Vad ska jag göra! Utbrast hon och gömde än en gång huvudet i händerna och grät.

SAMTIDIGT MED SASUKE~

Han kunde inte förstå det. Naruko hade varit med någon annan än honom. HANS Naruko hade låtit en annan man röra vid henne och hon hade fött hans barn.

Ilskan välde upp i Sasuke och han slog till det närmaste trädet.

Efter att Naruko och Sakura hade gått iväg med barnen hade även han lämnat platsen och sprungit till skogen för att tänka. Tänka om henne, och om mannen som var far till hennes barn.

– Hur kunde hon? Hur kunde hon? HUR KUNDE HON? Utbrast han och föll ner på knä.

– Jag trodde hon älskade mig?

Om någon annan person hade varit där med honom skulle den personen just nu få sin lifts största chock. Det därför att Uchiha Sasuke hade vatten rinnande nerför kinderna från sina ögon. Uchiha Sasuke grät. Och många visste att det klart och tydligt stod i Uchiha lagarna att en Uchiha aldrig grät. Men det var vad Sasuke gjorde. Han grät. Han grät för att han trott att han var den enda för Naruko. Han grät för att han trodde att den där natten dem hade haft tillsammans för 4 år sedan betydde något för henne.

**MED TSUNADE, JIRAYA OCH KAKASHI**

– Det är Sasukes barn också, eller hur? Sa Kakashi och tittade på Jiraya och Tsunade.

Jiraya och Tsunade gav varandra en blick och suckade lite. Det var ingen tvekan att det var Sasukes barn, men att Sasuke skulle lista ut det skulle aldrig hända.

– Ja, Kakashi, det är Sasukes barn, sa Tsunade och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen hon satt i. Det hade hon vetat ifrån början. Även fast Naruko aldrig berättat för henne vem hon hade haft samlag med. Men eftersom Naruko alltid hade älskat Sasuke, och han hade även känslor för henne så rådde det inget tvivel om att det var han som var fader till Keiko och Kaoru.

Kakashi suckade och gömde huvudet i sin högra hand. Han ville mörda honom. Han ville mörda Uchiha Sasuke för att han lämnat staden efter att han gjort Naruko gravid. Uchiha Sasuke hade gjort Naruko gravid, hans senseis dotter gravid och sedan bara lämnat henne för att ansluta sig.

– Jag vill...

– jag vet, avbröt Tsunade honom innan han hann avsluta meningen. Jag har velat vrida nacken av Sasuke sedan jag fick reda på att Naruko var gravid...

_**Flaaashbaaaack~ (I Tsunade POV)**_

_Jag kunde inte tro det. Jag kunde inte tro vad jag kände när jag rörde vid Narukos mage med min hand. Hon var gravid. Mitt älskade (adoptiv)barnbarn var gravid. Jag kände ilskan välla upp inom mig. Det var Sasuke, det visste jag. Naruko skulle nog aldrig våga ha samlag med någon annan än honom. Hon älskade ju honom av hela sitt hjärta. Och han hade lämnat henne. Han hade lämnat henne gravid, även fast han inte visste om det. Just nu ville jag bara jaga rätt på honom och vrida nacken av honom för det han hade gjort med henne. _

– _Oba-chan? Vad är det för fel på mig? Sa Naruko svagt och tittade oroligt på mig. Jag suckade lite och tog bort handen och lutade mig bakåt i stolen. Hur skulle jag kunna säga det till henne? Hur skulle jag kunna berätta för denna unga flicka att hon var gravid, med inte bara 1 barn utan 2._

– _Oba-chan?_

_Tsunade suckade igen innan hon öppnade munnen och sa:_

– _Du är Gravid Naruko. Du är gravid med tvillingar..._

_Naruko stirrade chokat på mig och öppnade munnen för att säga något. Inte ett ljud lämnade hennes läppar, men tårarna började rinna nerför ögonen. Hon såg så svag ut, så ömtålig där hon satt, gravid och säkert rädd._

– _Va... vad... vad ska jag göra? Frågade Naruko till slut. Hennes röst darrade när hon pratade och jag tog tag i hennes händer och log mjukt mot henne._

– _Vill du behålla barnen? _

_Hon nickade svagt. Hon ville behålla dem. Hon ville behålla Sasuke barn. Jag log mot henne, glad över att hon tog ett så modigt beslut över att hon ville föda barnen._

– _Då vill jag att du bara tar det lugnt, slappnar av och inte stressar. Sen vill jag också att Jiraya tar med dig ut ur Konoha för några år för att du ska kunna föda dina barn och sedan få ta hand om dem innan folk börjar fråga dig en massa saker. Okej?_

_Naruko nickade. Det lät som en bra ide tyckte hon. Om hon födde barnen i Konoha visste både hon och jag att vissa personer i staden skulle ge sig på barnen. Kanske till och med döda dem. _

– _Jag berätta för Jiraya och så ger ni er av senast imorgon kväll...?_

_Naruko nickade igen, det lät bra. Hon ville lämna stället så fort som möjligt._

– _Men vad ska du säga till rådet? Undrade hon oroligt och lade en orolig hand över sin mage._

_Jag suckade igen. Det hade jag inte riktigt tänkt på. Att ljuga inför rådet var inte en sak som en Hokage skulle göra. Men för Naruko skulle jag kunna göra vad som helst._

– _Jag säger till dem att Jiraya har tagit med dig på ett träningsuppdrag i några år..._

_**Flashback oveeer~ (vilket betyder NORMAL POV igen:3)**_

**HOS NARUKO OCH SAKURA**

– Ska vi göra oss i ordning och sedan väcka och klä på Keiko och Kaoru, sa Sakura och log mot Naruko.

Naruko log och drack upp det sista ur teet innan hon reste sig upp ur soffan.

– Kan jag duscha först? Undrande hon och tittade frågande på Sakura. Sakura nickade och Naruko gick ut i hallen och uppför trappan och sedan in i badrummet. Hon öppnade ett av skåpen i rummet och letade rätt på ett badlakan som hon sedan slängde ner på golvet vid duschen.

Hon drog av sig sina short, följd av tröjan och sedan underkläderna. Hon steg in i duschen och stängde draperiet efter sig och satte på duschen. Det varma vattnet sköljde över henne och det for tillsammans med henne oro och känslor ner i avloppen. Hon log glatt och schamponerade sitt hår, sköljde och balsamerade sen håret. Hon tog tag i tvålen och klämde ut lite innehåll i handen och började tvätta sig själv. Hon stannade till när hon kom ner till magen och tittade ner på ärren hon hade kvar sedan hon var gravid. Efter att hon fött sina barn hade tyvärr kyuubi helat henne så att hon blev smal så fort att hon hade fått ärr efter det. Naruko suckade till innan hon sköljde av sig tvålen och balsamen och steg ur duschen och virade badlakanet runt kroppen. Hon öppnade dörren och klev ut i den kyliga luften i hallen och gick mot trappen.

– SAKURA! GÅR DET BRA OM JAG VÄCKER KEIKO OCH KAORU OCH BADAR DEM INNAN DU DUSCHAR? Ropade hon ner och fick snabbt ett svar att det var okej. Hon öppnade dörren till gästrummet och fann att hennes små älsklingar redan var vaken och lekte med varandra på sängen. Hon skrattade åt dem innan hon snabbt klädde på sig några supiga kläder hon hade i väskan för att duscha sina två 4 åringar.

– Keiko! Kaoru! Kom så ska ni duscha, så hon och öppnade dörren. Keiko tjöt till av glädje och kastade sig ut från sängen och sprang fram till sin mamma medan Kaoru klev av sängen och gick långsamt hem till henne. Tillsammans gick de in i badrummet där Naruko klädde av sina barn deras kläder och började sen duscha dem i det varma vattnet.

– Vatten, vatten, vaaarmt vaaattteeeeen~ sjöng Keiko glatt medan vattnet rann över henne. Naruko skrattade åt sin dotter som då och då skvätte vatten på henne där hon dansade och sjöng i vattnet.

– Är det skönt med varmt vatten gumman? Undrade Naruko och log varmt mot sin dotter.

Keiko nickade glatt och började återigen sjunga sin "vatten" låt.

– Varmt… mumlade Kaoru och tittade rodnandes ner i vattnet. Narukos log mot honom. Hon visste att dem älskade vatten, speciellt varmt vatten och efter att i en hel veckas tid med att bara bada i kallt vatten gjorde att barnen tyckte att det var roligt att duscha, vilket inte hände så ofta eftersom hon och Ryuusei ofta fick jaga dem, speciellt Keiko, för att kunna få dem att duscha i vanliga fall.

_Ryuusei…_ tänkte Narukos och tittade sorgset ner i marken. Hon saknade honom, efter att bara varit ifrån honom i en vecka.

– Mamma! Mamma! När kommer pappa hit? Undrade Keiko glatt. Vilket fick Naruko att förstå att hon inte var den enda av dem som saknade honom. Hon log mot båda barnen och stängde av kranen och tog upp badlakanen och virade dem runt sina barn.

– Pappa kommer om bara någon dag gumman, sa hon och ställde sig upp.

Keiko nickade glatt och följde tillsammans med sin bror sin mamma in i deras rum igen för att få på sig kläder.

NÅGRA MINUTER SENARE!

– NEJ! JAG VILL INTE, grät Keiko när hon såg på klänningen som hennes mamma höll upp. Hon hatade klänningar och ville absolut inte ha på sig den blommiga rosa klänningen hennes mamma höll upp.

– Gumman, skärp dig! Det är fin middag idag och det betyder att du måste ha fina kläder på dig och det betyder unga dam... att du ska ha klänning på dig och det här är den enda rena du har, sa Naruko strängt till henne.

Kaoru satt redan på sängen iklädd ett par svarta shorts och en svart, grå och vit rutig skjorta. Han tittade roat på sin syster och sin mamma medan dem bråkade. Det var alltid roande för honom att se på medan dem gjorde det, mest på grund av att han var tacksam över att det inte var honom hans mamma skällde ut.

– Men jag vill inte, gnällde Keiko och blängde argt på klänningen.

Naruko suckade och lade ner klänningen på golvet.

– Men gumman! Vad ska du då ha på dig...

Keiko sken upp lite och öppnade, men svårighet, sin väska och tog upp en grön klänning med en panda på. Det var klänningen som Ryuusei hade köpt henne innan dem åkte. Naruko log och nickade.

– Okej gumman, du får ha den på dig, sa hon och Keiko gav ifrån sig i glädje tjut. Det tog ytterligare några minuter innan Keiko hade på sig klänningen och sitt hår uppsatt i två stycken hästsvansar. Naruko log mot henne, hon såg så söt ut där hon stod i den gröna klänningen och råttsvansarna.

– Så, då ska bara mamma klä om och sen går vi ner, sa Naruko och öppnade sin väska. Hon drog ut klädesplagg efter klädesplagg innan hon bestämde sig för vad hon skulle ha på sig.

Det var en svart klänning som hade en slingrande Sakura gren som gick nerifrån och upp på den vänstra sidan av klänningen.

– Vacker… mumlade Kaoru ifrån sängen och log svagt mot sin mamma.

– Tack gubben, svarade Naruko honom och smekte honom över hans blonda hår.

– NARUKO! ÄR DU KLAR? Hördes Sakuras rop från nedervåningen. Naruko svalde lite, nervös inför vad som skulle hända om bara några minuter. Hon skulle få träffa dem igen, sina vänner och dem som hatade henne av hela sitt hjärta. Hon tittade oroligt på Keiko och Kaoru, men slappnade sedan av. Hon skulle ha vänner runt om sig, som kunde hjälpa henne om något skulle hända.

– kom, så går vi, sa hon och räckte leendes ut handen mot sina barn. Dem log stort och tog handen och tillsammans gick de nedför trappan och sedan ut ur huset och emot staden...

* * *

><p>LillGrodan: Sådär jag... då måste jag börja skriva på kapitel 4 :3 hoppas ni ser fram imot det~<p>

Midori: Rewiev är ni snälla så vår författare här får en drivkraft till att skriva denna ff ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Middagen!

LillGordan: 4e kapitlet, jag tror jag kommer börja gråta ; A ;

Midori: Då kan du väl skriva ett till kapitel på min ff? du har inte skrivit något på säkert... 3 veckor +.+

LillGrodan: jag har varit upptagen med detta kapitel som jag skrivit om och om och om hela tiden och nu är det bara skit *emocorner*

Midori: Nej då! så länge läsarna läser det och längtar till nästa kapitel så kommer det ordna sig :3

LillGrodan: T..tro...tror du det?

Midori: Ja!

Varningsgrej: LillGrodan äger ej serien Naruto om hon gjorde det skulle Naruto och Sasuke ha sex hela tiden (LG: HEY! skulle dem inte allt det *pouts*) det enda hon äger är sina egna karaktärer Ryuusei (Han heter så va? håller inte så noga koll eftersom jag hatar honom +.+) Keiko och såklart kaoru, hon äger också själva ffens "Berättelse"

* * *

><p>Kapitel 4: Middagen!<p>

NARUKOS POV

- Sååå! Är det något mer som jag behöver veta? Du vet, vilka som är med vilka? Frågade jag Sakura där vi var på väg mot restaurangen som vi skulle till.

- Jaaaa... Neji är med Gaara, men det var ju självklart... hmm... Ino och Chouji, Shikamaru och Temari, Tenten är förlovad med Keisuke, en kille hon mötte på ett uppdrag... kärlek vid först ögonkasten you know?

Jag skrattade till. Jag visste väl vad kärlek vid första ögonkastet var, det var så jag blivit kär i Ryuusei när jag mötte honom.

- Sasuke då? Undrade jag se och tittade ner i marken.

- Ingen, vi alla tror att han väntade på dig.. men... sa Sakura och ryckte på axlarna.

_På mig? Han har väntat på mig? _Jag kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken på mig. Han hade väntat på mig. Uchiha Sasuke hade väntat på mig. Hjärtat slog en volt i bröstet på mig och jag höll andan. Det reagerade fortfarande på honom. Mitt hjärta slog fortfarande och om jag minns rätt så hade jag först blivit lycklig när jag såg honom stå där i Tsunades rum.

- Såå, ingen mer som..?

Sakura skakade på huvudet.

- MIN STORA KÄRLEK OCH HENNES UNGA FÖRTJUSADE VÄN! VI HAR ANLÄNT TILL DEN BRINNANE RESTAURANGEN FÖR ATT MÖTA VÅRA UNGA BRINNANDE VÄNNER! Hördes Lee och både jag och Sakura skrattade åt honom. Under dessa år hade han inte ändrat sitt sätt på att prata på.

- Mamma, jag är hungrig, gnällde Keiko och tittade bedjandes upp på mig.

- Du ska snart få mat gumman, sa jag och log mjukt och smekte henne över håret.

Vi gick in i restaurangen och blev bemöt av massa skrik och rop. "Naruko!", "du är tillbaka", "åååh! Vilka är dem här sötnosarna då?" och mera. Alla var där. Och då menar jag alla; Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tentens fästman Keisuke och till och med Iruka och Kakashi. Jag log stort mot dem och tjejerna kom genast fram och gav mig en kram och började sen gulla med Keiko och Kaoru.

- Iruka-otousan! Sa jag glatt och kramade honom hårt. Han skrattade lite innan han drog armarna om mig.

- Välkommen tillbaka Naruko! Sa han glatt tillbaka och märkte sedan Keiko och Kaoru som stod och pratade med tjejerna, eller snarare sagt Keiko pratade och Kaoru såg ner i golvet och var tyst.

- Är det där?

- Japp, det är mina barn och... dina barnbarn..? sa jag osäkert och tittade ner i golvet. Jag hade sagt och förklarat för tvillingarna om varför dem hade två morfadrar, fast jag visste aldrig om hur Iruka-otousan skulle reagera när jag berättade för honom. Jag sneglade upp på honom och såg att han strålade mot mig.

- Menar du det? Menar du att du är...?

- Adoptivdotter? Det känns som det efter alla år så...?

- Det är en ära att få vara din adoptivfar och dina barns farfar Naruko. Det gör mig så lycklig, sa han och torkade bort en tår som var på väg nerför kinden på honom. Jag log glatt och tittade mig omkring. Leende slocknade ut när jag tittade på en person som satt i hörnet utav bordet. Uchiha Sasuke. Han satt ensam och tyst och blängde på tvillingarna. Hans tvillingar som han inte ens visste om. Jag blängde och gick fram till honom.

- Vill du att jag rycker ut dina ögon Uchiha?

Han tittade upp och flinade mot mig.

- Som om du skulle kunna göra det Uzumaki

Jag flinade retsamt tillbaka.

- Oja! Och det skulle bli en glädje att få göra det efter vad du gjorde mot mig för fyra år sedan.

Hans flin suddades bort. Jag hade vunnit. Jag log triumferande och satte mig ner bredvid honom och tittade på mina barn där dem stod med nu, resten av gänget.

- Vem? Undrade han och jag tittade frågande på honom. Han suckade lite innan han sa:

- Vem är deras pappa?

Jag stelnade till vid dem orden. Vad skulle jag säga till honom? Jag visste ju att jag inte kunde ljuga för honom. Men jag ville inte berätta för honom att det var hans. Jag gav Sakura en blick och hon nickade mot mig. Jag var tvungen att berätta. Jag suckade och tittade upp på Sasuke igen och stelnade chockat till. Han såg ledsen ut. Riktigt ledsen ut. Jag hade aldrig set honom sådär och jag bet mig i läppen. Vad skulle jag säga? Om jag gick efter Sakuras råd och berätta skulle han nog aldrig förlåta sig själv... Men han skulle inte heller låta mig vara med Ryuusei. _Ryuusei! _Tänkte jag. Mitt livs kärlek. Jag kunde inte göra det mot honom, Ryuusei hade sagt att han ville vara med. Men... Men... jag var förvirrad över vad jag skulle göra. Om jag skulle berätta eller om jag skulle hålla det hemligt för min egen skull och för Ryuuseis skull.

- Vem är det? Hörde jag Sasuke säga igen. Jag tittade på honom och skakade på huvudet.

- det behöver du inte veta Uchiha, fräste jag till honom innan jag reste mig upp och gick mot klungan som nu omringade mina barn.

- Mamma! Mamma! Jag e hungrig! Jag vill ha mat nu! Utbrast Keiko plötsligt och hoppade upp och ner på stället hon stod på. Jag skrattade åt henne och nickade, vi var nog alla lite småhungriga nu.

- Då kanske vi ska ta och äta, sa Sakura och log mot resten av sällskapet (Förutom Sasuke) som nickade glatt och satte sig ner vid bordet för att påbörja måltiden.

- Så Naruko, vem är fadern? Frågade plötsligt en röst och jag tittade upp mot Hinata och log lite. Resten av bordet tystnade tvärt, nyfiken för att få höra vem som egentligen var fadern till dem två tvillingarna. Sakura som visste vem det var gav Naruko en blick som sade att hon var tvungen att berätta det. Naruko bet sig i läppen. Hon ville inte berätta vem det var, mest på grund av barnen, hennes nuvarande förhållande och självklart Sasuke, som faktiskt var fadern själv.

Naruko tog ett djupt andetag och tittade mot Hinata igen och log.

- Hans namn är Ryuusei och han är min fästman och ni alla kommer att möta honom om några dagar när han kommer hit, ljög hon. Sakura blängde på henne, arg över att hon hade ljugit för deras vänner om vem som var fadern till Keiko och Kaoru. Naruko log ursäktande på henne och sneglade på Sasuke och spärrade upp ögonen. Hon hade aldrig i hela sitt liv sett någon som såg mer sårad ut än vad han gjorde just nu. Om han inte hade varit en Uchiha så skulle han nog sitta där och gråta just nu. Varför? Varför var han tvungen att se så sorgsen ut? Varför var han tvungen att titta på henne sådär? Som om hon hade förrått honom fast det var han som hade sårat henne efter den där natten för 4 år sedan. Hon ber sig lite i läppen tittade bort från honom och försökte att engagera sig i samtalet som pågick vid bordet.

Kaorus POV

Jag tittade mot min mamma medan hon tittade på från mannen, Sasuke, som jag förut sett henne prata med, han som hade blängt på mig och Keiko hela tiden. Jag suckade lite innan jag gav min omedvetande syster en blick innan jag började äta igen. Att ingen kunde märkta det, att jag redan visste. Fast ingen skulle ju tro att en 4 årig pojke visste om saker som han mamma aldrig berättat för honom. Ja, vad kan man säga, ingen skulle helt enkelt tro mig, bara Jiraya-ojisan. Kanske för att det var han som hade berättat för mig om det.

- Ne~ Kaoru, sa plötsligt Keiko och jag vände mig mot henne.

- Varför blänger den där mannen på oss hela tiden? Han som liknar mig lite..?

Jag spärrade upp ögonen, min syster kanske inte var så dum trotts allt? Hon kanske äntligen hade förstått att Ryuuseiotou-san inte kunde vara vår riktiga pappa, kanske för att vi inte liknade honom alls.

Jag ryckte på axlarna som svar och hon nickade lite som svar även fast jag visste att hon visste att jag visste något som inte hon visste (_LG: det var många visste :D_) och hon ville veta det.

- Nee~ Kaoru? Älskar mamma den där mannen mer än pappa? Frågade hon sen, detta just som jag hade satt mitt saftglas emot munnen och tagit saft i munnen. Jag spottade ut saften och tittade chockat på henne. Vem var det som satt bredvid mig och vad hade den personen gjort med min idiot till syster?

Keiko såg mina tankar i min blick, det var en av anledningarna till varför hon oftast förstod mig.

- Jag är inte en idiot, protesterade hon mot min blick och fortsatte sen surt att äta. Jag log mot henne innan jag vände på blicken som fort fastnade på Moster Sakuras chockade ansiktsuttryck. Hon hade nog hört vad vi hade pratat om, eller vad Keiko hade pratat om.

- Du vet...? började hon och nickade åt sidan mot Sasuke. Jag nickade som svar, ja jag visste. Jag visste att Uchiha Sasuke var min riktiga pappa.

Sakuras POV

Jag kunde inte tro mina öron eller mina ögon för den delen heller. Resten av middagen var jag helt omedveten om vad som hände runt omkring mig. Visste Naruko om det? Visste hon att hennes son visste vem hans riktiga pappa var? Det kunde inte vara sant. Jag tittade mot den 4 åriga pojken igen medan tankarna gick runt i tanken på mig. En sak var säker i alla fall, om han verkligen visste om det så var han verkligen en Uchiha i tankarna och inte bara till beteendet.

- Sakura? Mår du bra? Hörde jag plötsligt Naruko säga och jag tittade upp mot henne.

- Va..? Jo, jag mår fint, bara fint. Vad vill du? Sa jag snabbt och nervöst. Hon gav mig en blick som sa att jag betedde mig konstigt.

- Kaoru och Keiko börjar känna sig trötta så går det bra om vi går hem i förväg? Frågade hon och nickade emot den nu sovande Keiko som låg med huvudet mot sin vakna brors axel.

- Visst kan ni det, sa jag och log mot henne innan hon plockade upp Keiko i famnen, tog Kaoru i handen och gick ut från restaurangen och emot huset som jag och Lee bodde i.

- Sakura, jag hoppade till när jag hörde en annan röst bredvid mig och tittade skräckslaget upp. Jag bet mig själv i läppen och tittade upp på personen som jag en gång i tiden hade älskat, Sasuke.

- Vad vill du Sasuke?

- Det är om Naruko och hennes... hennes barn

Jag tittade på honom och suckade innan jag ställde mig upp och drog med honom ut från restaurangen.

- Varför? Frågade Sasuke när vi väl hade kommit ut från restaurangen. Han såg sårad ut, väldigt sårad ut och jag visste att han när som helst skulle börja gråta. Vilket skulle göra detta den andra gången jag skulle se det. Ja, jag sa andra. Första gången han hade gråtit framför mig var när Tsunade hade berättat för honom att Naruko inte längre var kvar u byn. Att hon hade lämnat den på grund av honom.

- Varför var hon med en annan straxt efter att hon varit med mig? Barnen är väl 4 år? Vilket betyder att hon var med den där Ryuusei straxt efter att jag hade lämnat henne..

- Hon ljög Sasuke, hon ljög om vem som är fadern till dem, sa jag men ångrade mig genast, det var ju Narukos uppgift att berätta för honom om det. Sasuke öppnade munnen med stängde den igen och jag log mot honom. Han hade förstått vad jag hade sagt till honom. Jag lade en hand på hans axel och log större.

- Grattis...

* * *

><p>LillGrodan: Kort och dåligt kapitel jag vet, jag försöker bli bättre och jag måste använda mig utav google översätt ofta..<p>

Midori: LillGrodan? du är väl svensk så varför använda google översätt till en svensk ff?

LillGordan: För att jag ibland glömmer bort vad ett engelskt ord jag ska använda heter på svenska.

Midori: *Suck* Snälla rewiev så att LillGrodan får drivkraften att fortsätta skriva även när hon börjar gymnasiet och inte kommer ha så mycket tid över. Era rewievs gör att hon kommer att fortsätta att skriva denna ff även när hon inte har tid...


	6. Förlåt!  Författarens ord

!

Jag har inte uppdaterat något och det är jag som författare ledsen för ; A ; men jag har en anlending.. Jag har nyligen fått en ny dator och det är inte förrän idag som jag beslutar mig i min nu sjuka form att försöka flytta över mina dokument från den gamla vilket betyder att jag inte haft något att skriva förrän nu eftersom allt varit på min gamla dator och det… Jag är ledsen och jag lovar att jag snart kommer uppdatera denna fanficiton ^^


End file.
